Dancing with tears in my eyes
by dancingwittearz
Summary: ONE SHOT songfic Dancing with tears in my eyes by Ke ha. Its very sad but i like it     ayame and kouga i love them together but i decided to switch it up lemme know wat ya think! i do not own Ke ha dancing with tears in my eyes or Inuyasha


Authors' POV.

At Kouga's Apartment

*SLAP!* Kouga slapped himself to snap out of his sleepy state. Gathered his thoughts and got up from the couch into his bedroom. He sighed and headed to his closet grabbing his favorite denim jeans and black V-neck shirt and put his hair up in his classic hairstyle. While getting ready Kouga thought, "Two years ago Kagome got married to Inuyasha; I don't really care because I wasn't in love with her. It was just a way to get on dog turds nerves and get rid of HER." He sighed, "…I was so horrible to HER" He stopped putting on his jeans. "I wonder if she's ok" He thought "If she's…happy." He hurriedly got ready grabbed his high top Converse and his car keys and headed for the door on his way to the club. Starlight Club (A/N idk if that's a real club if it is don't sue please!) was the name.

Starlight Club

The music was awesome! Kouga headed straight for the bar, while scanning a few girls on the way. He winked at a crowd of girls in a corner making them all giggle and his ego to boost. "I'll have a Flat Tire." He asked the bartender. He quickly gulped it down and had 2 more then sat and watched the people dance. Bobbing his head to I like it by Enrique Iglesias he asked a blonde to his right to dance with him. They grinded for the whole song and the next until another guy asked for a dance with her, which she agreed to. Kouga headed back to the bar and listened to the next song which sadly enough reminded him of HER.

Here we go, welcome to my funeral

Without you I don't even have a pulse

All alone it's dark and cold

With every move I die

(Kouga's thoughts and POV)

He'd admit. He did have feelings for HER but at that time He tried to fight them and forced himself to fall for Kagome. He thought that SHE was too clingy always reminding him of the promise. (A/N you know who I'm talking about ;]) But secretly he still had feelings for HER. Trying to forget about her, he went to Italy for a few years. 4 years to be exact. When he came back he later found out that Kagome got married. And so did HER. He sighed and listened to the rest of the song.

Here I go, this is my confessional 

A lost cause, nobody can save my soul

I am so delusional 

With every move I die

I have destroyed our love, it's gone

Payback is sick, it's all my fault

"It is my fault," Kouga thought, "If I didn't just listen to my feelings this wouldn't have happened. I would've been with HER. She would be pregnant with MY pups right now."

I'm dancing with tears in my eyes

Just fighting to get through the night

I'm losing it

With every move I die

I'm fading, I'm broken inside

I've wasted the love of my life

I'm losing it

With every move I die

I really did love her. But I broke her heart way to many times and so she'll never take me back. Especially since she's married to my best friend Ginta, I just wish I got to tell her how I felt. In a better place I mean because I guess her wedding day didn't help all that much to get my feelings across. SHE thought I only wanted her because someone else had HER and that since SHE was my number one fan girl. But fuck I miss her….so very much. I love her.

When did I become such a hypocrite?

Double life, lies that you caught me in

Trust me I'm paying for it

With every move I die

Back then when we were 16, I cheated on her with Kikyou, the school slut and popular girl. SHE caught me while we were doing it in my room. SHE came over because she wanted to celebrate our 3 month anniversary. That's where the breaking her heart just started. I started to date other girls when I was with her. Even did it in front of her. I enjoyed seeing her in pain.

On the floor I'm just a zombie

Who I am is not who I wanna be

I'm such a tragedy

With every move I die

6 years later I went to Italy. I thought it'd be good to get away from HER. I missed HER so damn much but I thought it was better for the two of us. Mostly me actually. And to make it worse the day before I left I took her virginity. Then I just left I didn't even tell her where I was going.

I have destroyed our love, it's gone

Payback is sick, it's all my fault

I'm dancing with tears in my eyes

Just fighting to get through the night

I'm losing it

With every move I die

It hurts to think of HER but I deserve it. I really do and I ended up just being lonely. I'll never find anyone to replace her.

I'm fading, I'm broken inside 

I've wasted the love of my life

I'm losing it

With every move I die

When I came back from Italy, I wanted to get back together with HER. So, I called HER up we went out to Olive Garden and when I asked her to be my girlfriend she showed me her wedding ring. I can't believe I didn't see it before. Turns out I'm the one who gets the broken heart. But not her, she was healed.

This is it and now you're really gone this time

Never once thought I'd be in pieces left behind

I'm dancing with tears in my eyes

Just fighting to get through the night

I'm losing it

With every move I die 

I'm fading I'm broken inside 

I've wasted the love of my life

I'm losing it

With every move I die

The song faded out but I was glad/ sad it did. It reminded me to much of HER. My Ayame, yet I liked that it did. I staggered out the door since I was drinking shots through song. I got rid of all the alcohol in my system with my demon blood. I didn't even bother to head for my car instead for the San Francisco Bridge. I looked down at the water. So cold yet so inviting I had this night all planned out. Tonight was the night I'd finally be free and forget about Ayame. I had the letters for everyone already done and ready to see them. I sighed and looked up at the stars twinkling at the beautiful city. Holding my breath, I jumped into the water. It was fucking cold but I didn't care. I could hear the people screaming and calling the police but I didn't want that I was so happy with this. My lungs were gasping for air but I just went lower into the water slipping into the darkness where the beautiful light was. Someone grabbed me but it was too late I slipped into the darkness….happily. My last thought **"I'm dying without you Ayame I love you with all my heart my love my beautiful one. Be happy for me"**

A/N I know I know it was sad but with all the times Kouga hurt Ayame i thought it was kinda necessary please review! ^-^ no flames please just tips on how to write it better.


End file.
